


something so wretched about this

by heroesofolympus63



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [3]
Category: Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Crack in the wall, F/M, Gen, Guilt, Reflection, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unspoken Agreement, Vignette, post-coe, pre-Lethal White, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesofolympus63/pseuds/heroesofolympus63
Summary: Despite their unspoken agreement about the necessity of erecting at least some walls between each other, they might as well have been hitting at them with sledgehammers.





	something so wretched about this

He sees the cracks but refuses to acknowledge what they (might) mean.

The Cornish basket.

Her staying with him for the case instead of going home with Matthew when his mother dies.

That night in the pub, when she'd been so broken-hearted she'd told him things she probably hadn't said aloud (refused to remember) in a long time.

It would be hypocrisy on his part to give her all the 'credit', though; he'd known he was shooting himself in the foot with that green dress but had ignored every rational voice in his head that listed reasons why he shouldn't buy it regardless. He'd kissed her hand when they'd become partners. He'd reached out for her that night in the pub. He'd told her things, too-

-and he hadn't looked away when she'd said 'I do'.

(Despite their unspoken agreement about the necessity of erecting at least _some_ walls between each other, they might as well have been hitting at them with sledgehammers. He's taken to observing the ring on her hand to see if he can summon some guilt about it. On most days now, he can't.)


End file.
